


Obscurus

by SublimeDrknss



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, The Fall - Freeform, Was hoping to finish in time for the Ravage zine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 08:25:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18149465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SublimeDrknss/pseuds/SublimeDrknss
Summary: This story did not have a beta. Any mistakes are my own.





	Obscurus

**Author's Note:**

> This story did not have a beta. Any mistakes are my own.

With eyes locked on Will as they cling to each other, both wary and drenched in blood, Hannibal sighs, “This is all I every wanted for you, Will. For both of us” 

“It’s beautiful.” Will responds and he knows it’s true as he presses his ear to Hannibal’s chest, listening to him breathe.

Hannibal nestles his head against Will and breathes in his scent, knowing he spoke the truth he resists the urge to kiss his hair, utterly content in this moment to witness the completion of Will’s becoming. Will tightens his arms around Hannibal’s neck. 

Then they are falling. Time slows to a crawl before water as cold as ice and as black as their shared darkness closes over their heads. 

Will loses his grip on Hannibal as they strike the water, instantly stunned, pain shoots through his body, all air knocked out of his lungs. Will feels himself sinking fast, his lungs already burning as he struggles to push toward the surface, but it is already lost in the darkness that stretches out in all directions. His muscles ache and the pain in his chest intensifies, instinct takes over no matter how hard he fights it. Will sucks in a breath full of water, he feels himself fading, slowly losing awareness as the water pushes him down. Will reaches out blindly with both arms in one last futile attempt and the final thought he has is of Hannibal and fingers slipping into his. 

Hannibal feels Will tore from his embrace as they hit the water far too hard and from far too high. He knows he has very little time to find Will and it is much too dark for the odds to be in their favor. Hannibal ignores the pain pulsing through his body and the crushing weight in his chest from lack of oxygen. He is sinking dreadfully fast, but he keeps reaching out, searching. Just when he starts to feel his limbs go slack his fingers brush against a hand and Hannibal immediately, desperately tightens his grip as their fingers slide together and all goes still. 

The warmth seeps into his bones, warming him from the inside. Will slowly opens his eyes to a world bathed in hazy orange and shimmering heat. He turns his head and locks eyes with Hannibal, who lays next to him. Hannibal raises his head, looking over Will’s face with reverence, his eyes the color of blood. 

Slowly his lips curve upward in the slightest of smiles before he speaks, “It seems my father took pity on me after you took us over the cliff and I asked him save you as well. I bid you welcome, Will.”

**Author's Note:**

> The title is the Latin word for dark or hidden and relates both to the dark of the ocean the night of the Fall and to the inner darkness both Will and Hannibal share.


End file.
